brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Kat D
__FORCETOC__ Kat 'is a temporary worker in the cable car station in Montserrat, Spain. She is only hired for the summer. 'Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse After learning in Castell dels Sants, thanks to a map found within Gehnen’s belongings, a connection between some relevant places of Catalonia and “La Maledicció” that in a specific order show the location of the “Tabula Veritatis”, George and Nico discover that the clues of this interesting map point to Montserrat, a very touristic place in Catalonia. Moments later, Richard Langham appears on scene exposed now as Gehnen’s grandson with Tiago Marqués held captive. Langham now knows where the Tabula is located and plans to take Marqués with him to help find the lost artifact. He leaves Nico, George and Eva locked inside the library with no way out. Luckily, George a secret mechanism which opens a hidden passage out of the property. Once outside, they all agree to travel to Montserrat’s train station to follow Langham’s footsteps and save Tiago Marqués’ life. Already in the station they notice that the place is completely empty but three guards on the Monastery’s main entrance. George tries to talk to each guard, but none of them tell why the Monastery is closed. They decide to look for other way in. Maybe there's some other way round via the cable car station or at least someone in there who can tell them what's really going on. Thanks to the code given by Pearl Henderson who is stuck in a cable car hanging midway across the valley, George and Nico are able to enter the station. Here they notice that no one is manning the counter. Behind the stand there is a small closet. There is no lock - but the door won’t open. When George tries to sneak into it, he hears a female voice from inside the room. She is staying right there until she knows it’s safe. Meanwhile, an unknown man asks for help from inside a locked metal box on the floor. With no key George is going to have to find a way to break into it. He grabs the lunch box and places it inside one of the large cogs part of the cable car mechanism. The box is now wedged in the cogs - or rather, the giant can opener. By operating the lever located on the console in the corner, the cogs start turning and they are able to break the metal box. The container is mangled beyond repair, but inside there is a two-way radio. While speaking to Duane Henderson, Pearl suggests George to ask Kat for help because she knows everything about the place. He tells Pearl that the girl is locked in the closet and doesn’t want to come out. Pearl delicately asks George to let her talk with Kat through the radio. At first Kat doesn’t believe Pearl is really Pearl. When she ask for a proof, Pearl starts singing with her part of a musical (See in Trivia). Already out, Kat tells George and Nico that she there were some guys with guns who took over the whole station so she hid in there. When George asks Kat If she can help them start the console, she communicates George that the men that took over the station sabotaged it. The idiots stuck a spanner in there and blew the fuse in the back by the prongs. They wanted to make sure no-one could use the cable cars. She warns George not to stick his arm inside the console or otherwise he'll get fried. It is time for Trevor to save the day. George places his matchbox home near the console’s hatch entrance and sticks to his body a paperclip covered in jam, now Trevor is fully equipped for the mission. By attracting him with Rich Tea crumbs near the broken fuse, Trevor peacefully walks towards it so that the paperclip makes contact and the electrical current can flow through the entire circuit. Despite the fact that Trevor gets a minor shock during this, the console is now working. Kat handles the cable car mechanism and lets George and Nico go down the hill to the Santa Cova Chapel to meet Duane and Pearl Henderson. As George and Nico get closer to the face in the rock, he knows for sure that they are on the right track. It is definitely the same as the face in “La Maledicció”. But with one difference, the symbol of the tabula is missing from the rock formation. As they see no way to reach to the stone face, they decide to take a look around and find another way up. Kat is last seen in the cable car station after George, Nico and Shears come back from Santa Cova Chapel. She is seen leaving the cabinet room behind the desk probably because she was scared after seeing Langham and his guard again go through the station’s main entrance. Kat looks very surprised to see the state of the cable car which is now covered in shotgun holes. 'Quotes' *George: “Got any ideas how I am going to reach those prongs?” : Kat D: “Don't you have something useful in your pockets?” : George: “Yep. Most likely.” *George: “Kat looked at me like she knew me. Uncanny.” *Kat D: “Oh dear. The monks aren't going to like that.” (Talking about the almost destroyed cable car) : George: “We had a little philosophical disagreement on the way up. Nothing that a little TLC won't fix.” (Tender Loving Care) : Shears: “They're not really broken. More in a transitional state. It's amazing what a lick of paint can do.” 'Trivia' *The character of Kat is based on one of the backers from the Kickstarter Campaign. Revolution Software created a random draw between all the users that helped fund the game and two lucky people had their likeness used. *Kat is a designer, but she knows how to repair consoles because she likes to know what she’s working with. *Kat is quite surprised about the men taking over the cable car station. They never mentioned guns at the job interview. *The men didn’t bother to go down the hill to the Santa Cova Chapel, they settled only for closing down the cable cars. *It looks like both Kat and Pearl Henderson love musicals as they know each word of the “Major General’s song” from Gilbert and Sullivan's comic opera The Pirates of Penzance. *Extract from the song: :: I am the very model of a modern Major-General. :: I’ve information vegetable, animal and mineral. :: I know the kings of England, and I quote the fights historical. :: From Marathon to Waterloo, in order categorical. :: I'm very good at integral and differential calculus. :: I know the scientific names of beings animalculous. :: In short, in matters vegetable animal and mineral. :: I am the very model of a modern Major-General. 'Gallery' ' Cable car 2.png|Kat handling the cable cars' console. Cable car 8.png|Kat worried about the cable car's actual state. ' Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Montserrat Monastery Train Station Category:Montserrat, Spain Category:Catalonia, Spain Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Female Category:Alive